Gray Wing
|pastaffie=Rogue, Ancient Tribe , Tall Shadow's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kit: Known/Given: Rogue: Leader: |namesl=''Unknown'' Gray WingRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Gray Wing Graystar / Gray WingRevealed on Vicky's facebook page |familyt = Mother: Sister: Brothers: Mate: Foster Sons: Foster Daughter: |familyl = Quiet Rain Fluttering Bird Clear Sky, Jagged Peak Turtle Tail Thunder, Owl Eyes, Pebbleheart Sparrow Fur |mentors = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks=''The Sun Trail, ''Thunder Rising |deadbooks=''None'' }} Graywing is a sleek, dark gray tom with golden eyes, sharp claws, and a slashed ear. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Gray Wing is a cat living among the Tribe in the mountains. First seen hunting with his brother, Clear Sky, the two bring down a hawk. Though Clear Sky wants to immediately eat the hawk, Gray Wing thinks of the starving cats in the cave and insists they take the hawk back for them. :Returning to warm compliments for their catch, Gray Wing is saddened to note that his catch cannot feed everyone. His younger brother, Jagged Peak, wails for a bite to eat, but the bird is given to the older cats that will be going out to hunt. While Clear Sky talks with Bright Stream, an elder, Silver Frost, teases Gray Wing about how attractive Turtle Tail is. Gray Wing observes Stoneteller, grateful for the distraction, trying to convince the elders to eat some of the prey to no avail. The young gray tom is curious about an apparently meaningful conversation Lion's Roar and Stoneteller have briefly, but his attention soon turns to his mother, Quiet Rain. She praises her two eldest sons on the catch while her two youngest kits play-fight. Jagged Peak knocks over Fluttering Bird and the young she-kit feebly wails from the floor, malnourished and unable to summon the energy to play. :Stoneteller calls a meeting and Gray Wing looks on, wondering like the rest if the old she-cat will be naming her successor. He is surprised when she instead reveals to the Tribe that she believes that the mountains can no longer support every cat in their group, telling them of a vision of a new home full of space and prey. Gray Wing is skeptical of his leader's dream, and is among those that wish to stay in the cave. He agrees with his mother's refusal to leave the place of her birth, despite Clear Sky's enthusiasm over leaving on an adventure. Even when Turtle Tail asks him to go, Gray Wing is reluctant to leave his home. :A few days later, Gray Wing decides to try hunting again, and he overhears Clear Sky arguing with Bright Stream over leaving outside the cave. Bright Stream joins Gray Wing, glad to be free of Clear Sky's pestering. While searching for prey, Bright Stream asks Gray Wing if he believes Stoneteller's dream, and he reveals his own skepticism over it, wondering why no other cat has had the dream. Bright Stream reveals her own worries over leaving the mountains and her mixed feelings over being separated from Clear Sky. She makes Gray Wing promise to keep this from his brother, however. The two are distracted when a hare appears, and Gray Wing displays his incredible speed when he runs it down and catches it. As they consume the fresh prey, Gray Wing decides to remain in the mountains. :The pair returns with the remains of the hare, Gray Wing refusing to join the party of cats scouting out the best path out of the mountains. He instead takes the hare to his mother, who tries to feed it to Fluttering Bird, worriedly telling Gray Wing that the she-kit had been unable to get out of her nest that morning. He also tells Quiet Rain about his decision to stay, which cheers her slightly. However, when Quiet Rain tries to wake Fluttering Bird, the kit is barely breathing. Gray Wing goes to fetch Stoneteller. However, the Tribe healer is unable to wake Fluttering Bird, and gravely tells Quiet Rain to prepare for her death. Gray Wing tries to tell his mother that the kit's death isn't her fault, to no avail. Along with his mother, he says his farewell to his only sister. Together with Clear Sky, he takes the she-kit out of the cave and buries her. After a short vigil, Quiet Rain tells Gray Wing to go with the group looking for a new home, not wanting him to lose his kits as well. :When arguments erupt among the Tribe over whether or not the group should leave, a vote is organized when Lion's Roar suggests it, remembering the story his mother told him of the vote that decided that the ancients would leave the lake. Gray Wing gathers the stones for the vote, but when his turn comes he decides to place his lot with those that don't want any cats to leave the Tribe, despite his mother and brother's wishes. In the end, though, the vote to let the group leave wins out. Quiet Rain confronts Gray Wing, telling him to leave and find a better future for himself, but Gray Wing refuses and goes out to hunt instead. :Gray Wing is unable to catch any prey and is frustrated when he suddenly finds Stoneteller outside of the cave. He questions the healer about her dream, though she tells him she is absolutely certain of it. He then asks Stoneteller why her old group had left the lake and come here and if it had been worth the trip. She tells him that they'd come to the mountains for good reasons and that she considered the Tribe her kits, and that she has no regrets for her decisions. She tries to reassure Gray Wing that the future is unknowable and that he should trust himself to know what's right, but he doubtfully tells her that he believes staying in the mountains is the right path to take. :As Shaded Moss's group prepares to go, Gray Wing says farewell to his eldest brother. Though Clear Sky tries one last time to convince his brother to come with him, Gray Wing is adamant in his desire to stay and protect his mother and young brother. Gray Wing notes Stoneteller's apprehension when she tells the departing cats about the dangers they might encounter in the outside world from Twolegs and monsters. :When the group departs, Gray Wing is alarmed to note that the elders and kits now outnumber the able-bodied cats, but is resolute no less and decides to hunt. He manages to bring down a hawk, and the others in his group also bring in some prey. The remaining members of the Tribe resolve to work together to make sure everyone is fed, and Gray Wing is enthusiastic about their chances. :The next morning Jagged Peak begs his older brother to teach him how to hunt, and after some consideration Quiet Rain agrees. Gray Wing instructs the young tom in how to properly hunt in the harsh terrain, and when the kit tries to catch a hare a hawk makes an attempt to take him. Gray Wing fights off the hawk and Jagged Peak manages to kill the hare. :The next day, Gray Wing awakens to find that Jagged Peak has disappeared. He is unable to find the kit nearby, and Quiet Rain worries that her only remaining kit may have been picked up by a hawk. Asking Misty Water for help, he heads out to track down his brother. When they find his trail following in the direction the traveling cats took, Gray Wing realizes that Jagged Peak is trying to join them. Returning to the cave and finding no alternative, Gray Wing goes after the kit. :Gray Wing finds Jagged Peak hiding from an eagle, which attacks both of them, though the two fight it off. Jagged Peak is grateful that his brother came for him, and set off to find the others. After a while and a tough journey, they both find the group of their traveling tribemates and join them, much to the tribe's surprise. Gray Wing notes that he is impressed by Jagged Peak, even though he is just a kit. :During the journey, they are attacked by four eagles. Clear Sky makes a plan to kill one of them. To not get attacked, Gray Wing, Clear Sky's mate Bright Stream, and several others were assigned to scare away the other three. Gray Wing trips and Bright Stream comes to help, but Bright Stream is carried off. Gray Wing is helpless and blames himself, thinking that his brother must hate him as Clear Sky seems different, but later when confronted, Clear Sky says he blames himself for making the plan. Gray Wing is relieved and sad for his brother at the same time. :After traveling through a twolegplace, the group of tribemates arrive to their new home, but Shaded Moss who was leading them dies from being hit by a monster on the Thunderpath, so grief still clings in the air. The cats settle on the moor of their new home, Tall Shadow being the new leader of the group. While staying there, Gray Wing encounters two rogues when hunting; Wind and Gorse. At first the two rogues are hostile, but then teach Gray Wing how to use the network of tunnels underground to catch rabbits in their own dens. :Clear Sky and a few other cats decide to leave the moor and live in the forest where it suits them. Gray Wing again is shocked to find that he will not live with his brother, as he decides that the moor is the best place for him. Tall Shadow believes that this is a stupid idea, as rogues could attack cats in smaller groups. Clear Sky suggests that they vote, which they do so. The cats who wish to stay win the vote, but Tall Shadow finally agrees that they may leave if they wish to, for it's each cat's choice. Jagged Peak also decides to leave and live with Clear Sky. As Gray Wing watches his two brothers leave, he promises that he will visit. :He discovers that Clear Sky has formed a group of cats and a territory in the forest. Clear Sky has collected many rogues to join his group, and when Gray Wing attempts to visit his brother, he finds out this. He still manages to see his littermate and even Jagged Peak. However, Gray Wing realizes that his brother might not be the cat he used to know. :He later meets a rogue named Storm and starts to develop affections for her, and he notices that Turtle Tail, a tribemate, is very unhappy with this recent development, as she also had feelings for the tom. Turtle Tail eventually leaves to live with her friend Bumble in twolegplace, but Gray Wing still can talk to and see her. He and Storm meet together on various days, but after Gray Wing introduces Storm to Clear Sky, Storm decides to live with Clear Sky. It is later revealed that Storm is in love with Clear Sky, and is expecting his kits. When Gray Wing hears this news, he is dismayed, as he also had feelings for the she-cat. :Later on, Jagged Peak falls off a tree and breaks his leg. Gray Wing visits his younger brother, but finds out that his broken leg did not heal properly. Clear Sky banishes Jagged Peak from his group due to the inability to hunt, stating that it is the best for the group. Gray Wing is horrified, and tension begins to rise between the two brothers. Gray Wing invites Jagged Peak to live with him and the others at the moor, where he will be welcomed. :One day, he decides to confront Clear Sky about Jagged Peak. He runs into Clear Sky, Storm, and couple of rogues, one which is named Fox. Fox attacks Gray Wing for trespassing, and Clear Sky simply watches as the two cats fight. Gray Wing swipes at Fox, but accidentally kills the tom. Clear Sky is angry at Fox's death, though it was just a accident. Storm now truly understands what Clear Sky is like, and after mentioning to Gray Wing that he was right about Clear Sky being cruel at times, runs away to Twolegplace. :After Storm runs away, Gray Wing brings Jagged Peak to his group and goes to Twolegplace in search of Turtle Tail, now living with a kittypet named Bumble, to see if they know where Storm is. Turtle Tail seems hesitant to answer but Bumble shows him she is living in an abandoned monster nest. When Gray Wing visits Storm, she doesn't let him see her kits. Gray Wing realizes she doesn't want anything to to with him or Clear Sky. :Gray Wing comes back with a rabbit to offer to Storm and her three new kits. When he is at Twolegplace again, Turtle Tail warns him that Storm's place is being torn down by monsters. Gray Wing rushes towards her home, hoping that he can save her and her kits. To his horror, he finds Storm in the rubble along with her kits, and dies after telling Gray Wing to say to Clear Sky she is sorry. Two of her kits die, but one of her kits, a ginger tom, survives. Gray Wing and Turtle Tail ask for the little kit's name, though he doesn't have one. Gray Wing and Turtle Tail decide that he will be called Thunder, born of Storm in the midst of a storm of stones and dust. :Gray Wing brings Thunder to Clear Sky and tells his brother the whole story. Clear Sky is distraught, as he remembers Bright Stream's accident. He refuses to take in Thunder for his son would be a constant reminder of Storm, so Gray Wing brings Thunder to the moor, where a queen, Hawk Swoop, agrees to nurse him, even though some are uncertain of what might Clear Sky think. After mentioning to his tribemates that Clear Sky does not want him, Gray Wing says that he will be Thunder's father from now on. Thunder Rising : In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Ashfoot explains that Graywing was a leader of WindClan a very long time ago. He was a famed tactician who came up with many battle techniques, especially for WindClan. He is often called by the name Graywing the Wise, even to the present days of the Clans. He came up with these tactics using small stones and claw markings as well as markings from sticks on the floor of his den. Graywing developed tactics for each and every sort of battle, including tactics for WindClan, who do not have an easy time with surprise attacks due to their exposed territory on the moor. Graywing won the honor of being one of the greatest leaders in all the Clans' history, because of his attention to battle strategy. Graywing realized that a very important element of a battle was the position of the warriors before and during battle. The Ultimate Guide : Trivia *It was revealed on Vicky's Facebook page that Graywing did have the -star suffix, but is remembered by his Clanmates as Graywing. **However, this contradicts Graywing's page in The Ultimate Guide that says he eventually refused to be a leader and never took -star. *Vicky confirmed that Graywing and Gray Wing are indeed the same cat. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Quiet Rain: Brothers: :Jagged Peak: :Clear Sky: Sister: :Fluttering Bird: Mate: :Turtle Tail: Foster Sons: :Thunder: :Owl Eyes: :Pebbleheart: Foster Daughter: :Sparrow Fur: Nephews/Nieces: :Two unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Nephew: :Thunder: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:WindClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Thunder Rising characters